kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Kimetsu no Yaiba Wikia:Conduct Policy
Please refer to Kimetsu no Yaiba Wikia:Policies and Guidelines for a general overview of our policies. This is the Conduct Policy page for the Kimetsu no Yaiba Wikia. The following article contains information and provides guidelines regarding the conduct expected of editors and visitors. Personal Conduct Here on the Kimetsu no Yaiba Wiki, it is expected that everyone treats everyone with respect. There will be situations where disagreements may occur with differences in opinions, and users may feel the need to engage. However, any user is entitled to their opinion just as much as everyone else, so it is unnecessary to provide any nonconstructive/purposeless additions or criticism (this includes but is not limited to attacking the original commenter, breaking one or more of the wiki's policies when replying, and/or refusing to end a derailing argument). The admins and moderators are active members of the community who make sure that offensive content is removed and dealt with in a timely matter, therefore if there is any type of issue or if you feel offended by anything, it is best to reach out to these individuals immediately to deal with it accordingly. Trolling Trolling refers to deliberate attempts to stir up a community by sowing the affiliated Discord and/or provoking users to respond back, usually through inflammatory comments. Trolling is not tolerated and can result in being blocked from the wiki. Trolling sounds similar to vandalism, but the key difference here is that while vandalism hurts the experience between users and the wiki by targetting the latter, trolling usually targets the users themselves. Anything that can be used to personally annoy other users may count as trolling to an extent. Practices that may be considered forms of trolling include: *Posting offensive messages, links, or images to other users. This includes racism, sexism, homophobia or any form of hate speech. *Being disrespectful in general. This includes the use of excessive explicit language, acting with hostility, and/or insulting others. *Harassing other users. This includes stalking, bullying, bashing, etc. *Threatening other users (considered a major offense). *Inflammatory comments (ex: "THIS MANGA S*CKS!!!" You're welcome to criticize any aspect of Kimetsu no Yaiba or even another completely unrelated work, but never in a hyperbolic, dismissive manner). *Starting political or religious arguments (the wiki has nothing personal against politics or religion, but those are a surefire way to start an unnecessary flame war. Here would not be the appropriate place for such discussions or arguments). "Edit War" Rules When editors go back and forth removing the content of one another's edits, it is called an "edit war." When this happens, the users should stop changing the page and instead use each others' Message Walls/Talk pages to resolve the issue. If they do not stop changing the page, an administrator will be forced to lock it until the issue is resolved. *Edit warring without providing a sufficient edit summary is considered a rule violation. Edit summaries for disputed edits should include detailed reasons for the edit. *Do not include rude, sarcastic, or provocative comments in the edit summary. *Until the issue is resolved, the page should stay the way it was before the edit war. *In most cases (and always in the case of disputes over image versions), the article should be left the way it was before the edit war occurred. Your Thoughts vs. the Wiki's There are instances where users have tried to turn the wiki into something that fits their "vision" of what the wiki should be. As the wiki is open to all ideas, we cannot afford to let a single user's ideas dominate. This does not mean users cannot propose any changes to the wiki, but it should be realized that the wiki should become what all of its users think it should be. It is unfair to exclude anyone from discussions, or to fail to acknowledge their opinions. Decisions are made by the community as a whole, and no matter how "right" one might think they are, the wiki can still decide against them. You should be prepared for the possibility that the majority of the wiki will not agree with the changes you propose, and accept it should that be the case. Disagreements In the case of disagreements on forums, please be aware there are proper ways to carry out discussions. For instance, if users are discussing images, it would be favorable to reference and read the Image Policy. Even if the majority of the wiki is on your side in a discussion, if your ideas conflict with any of the guidelines, please first propose changes to an admin. If it is not accepted, we request you do not become upset when your proposal cannot be put into place, as there are some circumstances—such as formatting issues—which might not allow proper functionality of your idea. *It is important to note even the best ideas have flaws. If someone is picking up on the flaws, it is recommended to go back to the drawing board and rethink, along with accept help and suggestions from other users. Do not become upset and start changing things yourself without the approval of the wiki. Many issues are actually about minor details, such as image disputes, name spellings, etc., and are rather trivial in the long run. Please move on and come back to the matter at a later date with a fresh take. Do not just restart arguments without changing any ideas or adding new evidence, as you will likely encounter the same result. There are still plenty of other things to do on the wiki while you rethink, including the possibility of coming up with an alternative thought or perspective. Try not to make every argument a personal battle against the wiki if they did not side with you in the past. Let things go and do not bring up bad feelings of the past, as doing so will only lead to the creation of more hostility and will not help you or the wiki. Try to stay positive in new arguments, so that things can keep going smoothly. If necessary, staff may step in and issue warnings or blocks depending on the extent of an argument. ---- This page is inspired by the One Piece and My Hero Academia wiki policy pages. Category:Policies